Hyperhedgehog Neptunia
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: What happens when a crazy CPU and a reckless hedgehog come together? Hilarity, tears, and some possible Noire mocking. Can Gameindustri survive the hell that is bound to come with these two hyperactive teens? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1: New Friend

**Hey guys! Miss me? This is my first time trying to combine this series with Sonic, so don't try and kill me just yet. I saw no one had done any crossovers between this series and Sonic (EVIL I SAY!) so I tried my hand at it. :3**

Was another glorious day in Gameindustri, the sun was...sunny, the grass needed mowing, birds were constantly making noise and keeping Neptune awake and...well this isn't a glorious day at all.

Neptune, who was slightly hanging off the edge of the bed, glared at the wall, as if trying to destroy it with her mind. She was sick of being awoken by someone or something, and her CPU duties weren't helping at all.

"Neptune, I'd like a word with you." A small fairy-like girl said, coming into her room.

"Histy! Do I have to?"

"But Neptune, you haven't even let me finish what I was going to say."

The purple haired girl groaned and put a pillow over her face. "Whatever it is, can't it wait?"

"But I was going to offer you the week off."

Neptune bolted up, the pillow hitting the ceiling and promptly falling back on to the bed.

"Week off? As in, no work? I can like, be lazy and eat sweets and play with Nepgear and all that jazz?"

"Um...sure I guess. You've done a decent enough job so far, and I know how much you always want a break, so I decided to give you the week off."

Neptune leapt out of bed and gave Histoire a big hug. "Thanks Histy! I knew you were way cooler than you let yourself seem."

With a skip and a step, Neptune frolicked her way out the door.

**A few hours later...**

"So let me get this straight...you invited us to play with you two, and some special person you just had to invite because...?" Noire, who had come after Neptune heavily requested for her, had been involved in another play date with Neptune, as well as her sister.

"Only because he's the most rad guy around. Totally cool, no, too cool. He's a lot of fun!" Neptune replied esctaticly.

"Big sis, are you sure we should call for him? I mean, last time there was a giant tidal wave that flooded the nation when he brought some giant serpent with him." Nepgear asked, a bit concerned.

"Relax Nep Jr., I'll make sure I grab the right guy this time. I'm not color blind, honest."

Neptune used her HDD form to open up a portal with her hands. Noire and Uni tilted their heads in confusion.

"When could she do that?" Uni asked Nepgear.

"I honestly can't say. She was able to do it a few months ago too."

Noire sighed. "It's just plot convenient. I've seen it many times in video games. It's what happens when the writer is too lazy to explain past events."

After Noire's hurtful words (T_T), Neptune smiled as she reached her hand inside. "I think I got him!"

She pulled her hand out, instead pulling out a robotic fish that tried to bite her hand off.

"Whoops! Wrong character. This should be it!"

As she pulled out her hand, she smiled at the character she now held.

"Hey! Put me down!" He shouted.

Neptune promptly dropped the blue spiny animal. Donning white gloves, and classic red sneakers, he wiggled his finger and grinned.

"Long time no see, Neptune." He said. "Oh, who are these two?"

Neptune smiled. "The one with the decent rack is Noire, and the other one is Uni."

"Decent rack!?" Noire shouted. "My rack- er I mean...my breasts are perfectly fine!" She eventually regained her composure. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog grinned, waving his finger. "I'm the fastest thing alive, all around cool guy, and good friend of Neptune. Although I haven't seen her since Chaos decided he wanted to have a pool party."

"Pool party?" Uni asked.

"I-it's a long story." Nepgear smiled back sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2: Heated Discussion

**Sorry about the wait my friends. I was...lazy. (^o^)**

Sonic walked around the two girls, Noire and Uni. It was unsure why he was examining them both, but he was mainly curious. Uni felt a bit uncomfortable around him, and was starting to shake a bit. The blue hedgehog took note of this.

"You seem a bit afraid. I'm not an enemy if that's what you're thinking." Sonic replied.

"Oh relax you guise! Sonic is one coolios dude. Exactly the kind of guy Planeptune needs." Neptune said with a smile.

"For one thing, that's not how you spell guys." Noire butted in. "Second of all, why are you using outside sources to boost your shares?! That's cheating!"

"Wow Neptune, I didn't know your very way of life would actually misspell a word you didn't even write." Nepgear said a bit astonished.

"Yeah, that's a bit weird." Neptune answered. "This is like, one of those Twilight Zone kind of things where you find out your life is actually being scripted or something. But we're Goddessess so...shouldn't we be the ones writing other people's fates?"

"STOP! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT BY TALKING ABOUT BEING FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!" Noire looked like she was about to bust an artery. Her loud booming voice rang in everyone's ears, causing them to plug them.

"OW! I'm sorry Noire, I was just curious." Neptune said.

"Now then, why is he here, and why are you using him for your own gain?" Noire said, pointing at Sonic.

"Woah woah, rewind. Who says he doesn't belong to us? Of course we totally made him, how else would he know me?" Neptune answered. "Sonic is practically a resident of Planeptune, there's no way I'd let in some strange outsider to do possible damage to my nation."

"I don't buy it one bit! You are just trying to steal shares from Lastation, and I know it! Admit it!"

"Look Noire, I'm sorry one of your fuzzy animal friends decided he wanted to live with Vert as well, but I'm sure the reason he resigned as a full-time citizen is because of your attitude. What was his name? Tash? Bash? Something?"

This really got Noire steaming. Noire also used to have a furry woodland creature as a member of Lastation, but certain..."circumstances" caused him to share some of his assests with Leanbox. Needless to say, Noire wasn't happy Vert was getting a cut of what was originally one of her primary share builders. Without another word, Noire stormed off with Uni in tow, leaving the two Planeptune sisters with their friend.

"Noire! Noire wait! I didn't mean it! You don't need him to win my heart, honest! Oh...I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes Neptune, you did. Uni didn't look too happy either..." Nepgear sadly uttered.

"Oh pooper scoopers, who needs them anyway, we can do fine without them. Right Sonic?"

"If it wasn't for your sister I'd say you'd be all alone with your outbursts." Sonic replied with a rather annoyed look.

"Hey! Don't tell me you're gonna side with them too!"

**Meanwhile, in not-Gamindustri...land**

"So, Sonic has been taken to another world I hear. I rich new world to conquer is more like it. Even with that hedgehog, without any of his friends in that world, I can easily destroy him once and for all. My empire shall finally come to fruition! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

**(Sorry guys that this took longer than expected. I hate my lazy personality, but I'm hoping to keep this going. As the only Sonic and Neptunia crossover, it's my job to satisfy you guys, and mine alone.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unserious Events

In an evil lab of evilness, in an undisclosed evil location, filled with evil inventions, with machines built mainly for evil doings, sat an evil man in his...somewhat okayish chair. It would be this time that the evil Doctor would be handing the writer a thesaurus so he'd be able to use a different word by this point, but the writer didn't have time for that.

"Now then, where was I? Ah yes, world domination. First I need to figure out how to get to this new world, and then I have to figure out a way to remove that blasted hedgehog, without too much of a fight."

"But Doctor, don't you always end up fighting Sonic?" A red small sphere shaped robot asked.

"Yeah doc, most of the time Sonic ends up catching a whiff of what ever it is you're doing and comes to stop you. And usually does good job of doin' it," said a small cube shaped yellow robot.

The man simply bonked the yellow robot over the head with his fist and grunted. "I am the one who gave you life and made you what you are, so the least you could do is show me a little faith. You act like this is something that always happens."

"But, isn't that the shtick we always follow up with?" The cubed robot asked.

"No, it's usually the one where some creature starts defying him at the last minute," answered the red one.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The man punted the sphere shaped robot. Unfortunately due to it's round shape, it bounced off the wall and into his head, which promptly knocked him off his feet. The cubed robot spent the majority of this time laughing.

***Insert Batman-style spinning N...thing here***

"So Sonic, what should we do today? Play video games? Jump off a cliff? Oh, maybe we should go swimming!" An excited Neptune shouted in glee.

A familiar drowning tune formed in Sonic's head, followed by thoughts of pink water, and he quickly shivered. "Water is a no go for me, sorry."

"But I thought you could swim in that one game that had aliens in it?" A confused Nepgear asked.

"No, that was me frantically trying to build enough air pockets with my own oxygen to try and jump out of the water. You don't know how many times I almost drowned doing that, but it was better than sitting there and dying," Sonic replied back.

"Gee Neptune, Sonic doesn't sound as cool when you actually get to know him. How did we manage to get by with just him?"

"Hey hey, Sonic is like one of the cool kids you know? We don't need responsibility or any of that jazz. As long as it's cool and does what the the crowd wants, we'll be swimming in shares!" Neptune said, swinging her arms in a swimming motion.

"So like that game series with all the foul language and guns right? The one they somehow have enough time to make one every year?"

"Oh no, no no no no. We have far more class than that, my confused little sister," Neptune assured to her.

Sonic started to yawn, and had a very bored expression. He thought he'd have more fun with Neptune the same way he did before, but that was when he brought his little buddy Chaos along for the ride.

Apparently the last time Neptune caused a dimensional rift to form, it was during a time that Chaos had lost his mind and started attacking. Sonic was just about to transform using the Chaos Emeralds, when Neptune opened a rift and flooded her world with Chaos' destruction. The Goddesses of GamIndustri had to clean up the mess Neptune made, while the Goddess in question spent her time on a floaty in the water Chaos had brought with him. Apparently a god of destruction wasn't anything new to her, which is funny when you realize it's pretty much mirrored to Sonic in the same way.

"But enough about flashbacks of minor backstory, we have a bigger crisis. Did anyone see where the hedgehog went?" Neptune asked concerned.

Apparently during the flashback sequence, Sonic decided he wanted to explore around the area and ditched the purple haired sisters. Chaos kind of made it impossible at the time, and he sure wasn't missing his chance of exploring a brand new world. No matter how dangerous it might be, or what kind of trouble he might cause.

**Hopefully I'm writing better for you guys and more frequently than last time. :3 I'm adding Neptunia level humor to the story, as well as some Sonic humor for those familiar with the random shenanigans that happen in the Sonic Universe involving his nemesis. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
